The Prodigal Knight
by jane'bigtoe'doe
Summary: Nomi Raeth wakes up on an unfamiliar planet with no memories of her earlier life. Can she help the Republic and recover the memories of her past? This is a novelization of the KOTOR 1 gameplay but also delves into Revan/Malak pre-fall-with a bit of LSF Revan/Carth thrown in!
1. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

The sun was still high in the sky. Despite the early spring day, the sun was blazing and basked the field in heat. She was laying on her back in the grass and staring up in the sky. She felt frustrated. Up above her there were hundreds of thousands of different planets. There were billions of people populating the galaxy. But, she was stuck here on this planet, attending the most mundane lessons—or at least she should have been.

However, she was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of boots softly padding on the grass towards her. "You found me," she greeted. She didn't need to turn around; she knew exactly who had come to find her.

A boy walked in front of her, blocking the sun from her eyes. He was incredibly tall for an eleven-year-old. His chestnut hair hung down past his ears and curled in a way that caused all of the girls to swoon. He would be handsome if it weren't for the scowl on his face and his narrowed gray eyes. The boy held out his hand, and she clasped it back—lifting herself from the ground.

"You skipped lessons," the boy said dryly once she had gotten to her feet.

"It would be such a shame if I had to be inside on this beautiful day," she shrugged.

His scowl deepened. "Everyone _else_ is in training," he accused.

She laughed, and started walking back towards the enclave. He followed grudgingly. "It's not like I need to learn that stuff anyway. I already know most of it," she reasoned.

"Your pride will be your undoing," he advised solemnly. He was at her side now.

"You sound like Master Vrook," she said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "Admit it, _you_ know all of this stuff too. We could be Padawans by now."

He frowned. "We're too young," the boy responded. "Besides, skipping lessons won't help you get chosen."

"We will be chosen," she assured him. She shot him a grin. "We're made for big things. I know it. Then we'll finally get off this blasted planet."

* * *

Suddenly, she was awakened by an intense stabbing pain building between her eyes. The pain threatened to split her head in two. She flitted in and out of consciousness for what seemed like hours. It wasn't until the pain started to subside that Nomi cautiously opened her eyes. Without standing up, she took note of her surroundings. The room was dark and filthy. It seemed like a sparse one room apartment. Other than the bed she was currently occupying, she could see a second bed, a work bench, footlocker, and a worn chair.

Where was she? She was in pain but she was bandaged. Someone had cared for her wounds when she was asleep... She assumed that she wasn't being held captive as her limbs were unbound. Nomi sat up quickly when she noticed a man sitting in the chair.

"Hey, take it easy," the man in the chair said. "I'm Carth, one of the Republic soldiers from the Endar Spire. I was with you on the escape pod. Do you remember?"

She frowned. Carth? She vaguely remembered but her heart was pounding. Then it hit her; he was the man on the comlink. He had been issuing commands to the soldiers when the ship was boarded. Finally she nodded.

"I'm Nomi," she responded, quietly introducing herself. "I've had the strangest dreams…" she mumbled, mostly to herself.

"I'm not surprised. You took a serious blow to the head, and you've been unconscious a greater part of two days now," he began sympathetically. "You're probably having all kinds of strange dreams. I wouldn't worry too much about it. We're safe here. Our escape pod landed on Taris. Luckily, I wasn't badly hurt and I got us to this abandoned apartment here."

"I owe you my thanks, then" Nomi said stiffly from her position on the bed. She felt a familiar knot of building in her stomach—she hated being indebted to anyone, especially strangers. She closed her eyes and began to rub her temples with her forefingers and silently wished away the pain.

"You don't have to thank me," Carth assured her. Then, he stood abruptly. "I've never abandoned anyone on a mission. Besides, I'll need help if I'm ever going to find Bastilla."

Nomi observed Carth for a few seconds before speaking. His words seemed genuine. She doubted he would have pulled her from the rubble or cared for her wounds if he wished her harm. "I'm sorry," Nomi apologized. "I can't remember… can you remind me who Bastila is?"

Carth looked at her for a long moment and sighed. "Your head must have really taken a beating. Bastila is the Jedi we've been assigned to transport. She's indispensable to the war effort due to her battle meditation ability. Bastilla's power is the Republic's best shot at taking down the Sith."

By this time, Nomi had stood up. Her brain was moving slower than she'd like, and it took all of her effort to focus. The pain slowly started to subside but all of her memories were blurred together.

She recalled that she was hired by the Republic to serve under Bastila. But, didn't remember ever meeting the Jedi. Eventually, she decided she would help Carth. Sure, she was a smuggler by trade but she always saw her jobs through. Nomi nodded, her decision resolute. "So what's our plan?" she asked, meeting Carth's eyes for the first time.

She watched as Carth frowned slightly. Carth looked every bit the soldier he claimed to be. He was tall, probably over six-feet. And he was broad. He appeared to have shed his Republic uniform and traded it for a casual orange jacket and civilian garb.

"The Sith have taken control of the planet, and they've instituted a planet-wide quarantine," Carth explained. "I can't imagine they'd worry about simple soldiers like us. But, the Sith will have their eyes out for Bastilla. We have to find her quickly."

"Where do you recommend looking?" Nomi asked.

"The Under City," Carth grimaced. "Nasty place. But, rumor has it that's where the escape pod landed."

Nomi could handle nasty. Many of her jobs as a smuggler put her into dangerous situations, and she had managed to get out mostly unscathed thus far. Still, she reached her hands to her belt, out of habit. Subconsciously, she was reaching for her weapons.

The movement did not go unnoticed. Carth gestured to the footlocker in the corner. "Your vibroblades are locked in there. Took them off of you while you were thrashing around in your sleep. You'd be no help to anyone if you were skewered before we even left this force-forsaken apartment."

Nomi nodded. "I appreciate it. Do you mind if I wash up a bit before we head out?"

"By all means," Carth replied. He nodded to the chair. "I'll just be looking over some maps."

Taking a deep breath, Nomi stepped into the refresher. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cool water. Without missing a beat, she looked into the mirror. Her hair was pulled out of her face and into a bun. Her eyes were bloodshot and dark circles were beginning to form underneath her eyes.

"Damn," she cursed. "I need a drink."

* * *

Carth opened the door and motioned Nomi out.

"So, what do I need to know about Taris?" Nomi asked, watching as Carth turned his back to shut the door and lock it. Nomi found herself questioning the point of this extra security measure. It wasn't as if they had any valuables hidden in their footlockers.

"Taris," Carth began as he fumbled with securing the old lock, "Used to be a sprawling metropolis. It was a safe haven and its riches benefited all Taris' citizens. Not anymore. The city is separated based on class. There's the Upper City, the Lower City, and the Under City. Residents of the Lower City and the Under City are considered second and third rate citizens."

Not the ideal social set-up, Nomi thought bitterly. The thought of sequestering a part of the population to live in squalor sickened her. Although, she had to admit, it was not an uncommon occurrence on many of the planets she had visited. "You've done your homework," she noted approvingly.

Carth nodded. "I had time to read up while you were out. Now, we just need to keep our heads down and not bring any unnecessary attention to ourselves…"

Suddenly, she heard a group of men moving down the hall. Someone was nearby. Nomi put a finger to her lips, the other hand motioning for Carth to be quiet. Carth's eyes followed her line of vision. Her eyes were focused on a Sith patrol up ahead.

"All right, everyone against the wall! This is a raid!" yelled the only unarmored Sith. He was dressed in the uniform of a commanding officer. He called on his subordinates to aim and prepare their weapons.

Nomi and Carth silently watched as two Duros stood their ground. From this distance, Nomi couldn't hear what the taller Duros was saying to the Sith patrol. But, whatever it was angered them because within moments three of the soldiers had shot a stream of bullets into the unarmed man's chest.

"Damn," Carth murmured under his breath, his shock evident.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Nomi responded. She didn't bother keeping her voice low. So, this was what is looked like under a Sith occupation? She had been smuggling in the outer rim for so long… Had it always been this bad?

Nomi drew her blades from her sheath, the sound drawing the attention of the Sith patrol.

"It seems we have an audience. We can't have witnesses, can we?" the leader of the patrol said smugly. "Soldiers! Kill them," he ordered, lazily lifting a hand.

Nomi took a deep breath and tried to keep her anger at bay. She would be no use in a fight if she allowed her anger to take control, she reminded herself. Once calm, she raised her blade to meet an oncoming Sith sword. She quickly parried and turned, dispatching the soldier in seconds. Her eyes darted to her side. Carth moved quickly. He had wasted no time in pulling out his blasters. Within seconds, he had already taken down two men. Two more to go.

One of the remaining men rushed towards her. Not to be outdone, Nomi lifted her blades and cut through the next opponent. He fell within seconds. Without hesitation she took another step, and she sliced down the last soldier as he froze open-mouthed to watch his comrade fall.

Carth placed his blasters back in his holster. "Damn sister, you fight like a woman possessed," he grinned approvingly.

Nomi nodded, and she looked to the remaining Duros. He looked petrified but he quickly calmed once he realized they would not hurt him. "Are you ok?" Nomi asked the Duros. She wiped a bead of sweat from her brow and sheathed her blades.

"Yes, thank you," he said slowly. The Duros man bowed his head. "My brother tried to stand up to them. He's so hot headed… Regardless, I am in your debt. I will take care of the bodies. No one will know you were the ones that took down these men."

"There's no need to thank us" Nomi replied. "Thank _you_ for disposing of their bodies."

As the man began to move the bodies, Nomi walked towards the elevator to the Upper City. She heard Carth follow behind her.

"So, that's your idea of not drawing attention to ourselves?" Carth demanded.

* * *

Carth followed behind Nomi as they both walked into the cantina. It was strange; he realized that he didn't mind her taking the lead despite the fact that he out-ranked her in every regard. She walked with a purpose, and she seemed at ease no matter her surroundings. This time, he allowed, she could take the lead. But, that didn't mean he would blindly trust her. He reminded himself to be wary of everyone during a mission-even his partner.

He took his eyes off Nomi in order to scan his surroundings. The Upper City cantina was massive. It was filled with people but, unlike the apartment complex, it was lacking in diversity. The cantina was almost completely populated with humans. The few aliens were acting as servers, bartenders or performers.

He frowned inwardly as he continued to survey the bar. The people around him were casually drinking and playing cards. Interspersed throughout the room, Carth counted a few off-duty Sith soldiers. The way the patrons were acting, you would never guess that the citizens were under a Sith occupation... In front of him, Nomi stopped and turned around to face him.

"Find us a seat?" the statement coming out as a question.

"You got it," he replied.

He watched as Nomi sauntered up to the bar. Carth settled down at an empty table and he felt his eyebrows rise as he watched her. It was as though she was a completely different person. The soldier in her was gone. She didn't seem like the same woman who quickly took down an entire Sith patrol without a single unnecessary movement. She was walking delicately but purposefully through the throng of people. As she reached the bar, she untied her hair from its knot and it flowed down her back.

She casually waved one of the bartenders over with a lazy gesture. Instead of the cool and composed demeanor she displayed earlier, he noticed Nomi smiling and leaning over the bar talking to the bartender. Force—was she flirting with him? He watched as she pushed her long wavy brown hair behind her ears. Her eyes were gray sparkling as she spoke to the young bartender. The bartender smiled back, apparently mesmerized by her handsome face. Carth watched them chat back and forth. After a while, she headed to Carth's table holding two pints of ale.

Nomi sat down in the seat across from Carth, and she passed a pint to him. "Thanks," Carth nodded. After a moment, "You seemed to be having fun over there," he noted mildly. He gestured to the bartender.

All the smiles she shared with the bartender were gone. Her face was emotionless. Nomi shrugged, and she took a swig from her drink. "Men are more likely to tell you what you want to know if you butter them up first."

Carth looked over at her questioningly.

"The bartender told me that the Sith have restricted the access between the Upper, Lower, and Under cities. Only soldiers or those with the proper clearances can enter the Lower City," she explained.

He was surprised. He wasn't expecting her to be on the job so quickly, especially after her head injury. "So, we need to find some way to get those papers..." Carth mused.

Suddenly, Carth was distracted from his thoughts by an argument between two well-dressed nobles. He heard them yelling back and forth but they were just far enough that he couldn't tell what arguing about. He couldn't help but lean forward in an attempt to eavesdrop. However, their shouting didn't last long. It quickly devolved into pushing and swearing. Before the situation could escalate further, two burly bouncers arrived on the scene. They grabbed the offending patrons, and they swiftly led them to the door—asking them politely to deal with their problems elsewhere.

Nomi laughed, and Carth's head turned to meet her eyes. "This is not my usual choice of cantina," she began conversationally. No doubt her tongue was loosening with each glug of ale."In bars in the outer rim, those bouncers would have joined in on the fun."

He leaned back in his chair, trying to get a read on her. He folded his arms across his chest. "Perhaps you would have been the one starting trouble," he replied. "You seem the quick-tempered type."

"Quick tempered?" she raised an eyebrow. "Whatever would have given you that idea?"

He shook his head. "Not in a bad way," he clarified quickly. "You were quick to draw your blades earlier with the soldiers. You didn't hesitate."

Nomi waved him off. "Most people would do the same in that situation," she responded offhandedly. She left it at that. Carth didn't pursue the topic. He figured she wasn't too interested in talking about herself. They sat in silence for a while longer. Then, Nomi got up to grab a second drink, and she mingled with some of the other patrons on her way back.

Carth was not bothered by the silence. Unlike his partner, he didn't enjoy making small talk with strangers. He felt he learned more by observing quietly. Besides, there were many things to learn from the dynamics of the people at the cantina. For the most part, people were friendly. They bought each other drinks, and there were six tables set-up for Pazaak scattered throughout the bar. Normally, Carth wouldn't question this seemingly normal behavior. But, he still found it odd that no one appeared bothered by the Sith milling about.

Once Nomi arrived back at the table, Carth decided to ask her about it. "Tell me, do you think it's strange that everything is so... normal here?" he began. "This planet is under Sith occupation yet people are comfortable enough to drink and play pazaak-getting into fights."

Nomi looked into her ale thoughtfully. "Yes," said after a moment. "But, I'm not convinced that the Tarisians are as composed as they're leading us to believe. I'm sensing uneasiness in the patrons I've spoken to today. Few people have been willing to openly discuss the occupation."

"Perhaps you're right," Carth allowed. He took a sip of his ale, and he continued to scan the room. He wondered if he would be able to sense the uneasiness that Nomi mentioned. When he looked around, all he saw were drunken nobles.

Carth was content to continue in silence. But, after her third ale, Nomi loosened up a bit. Her posture softened, and she restlessly began to pick at her food. She looked at Carth with a small smile. "Tell me a bit about yourself," she said breaking the silence.

He looked at her over his ale. She seemed genuine _,_ and it was only fair for her to be curious about her partner. "I've served as a pilot for years," he began awkwardly. "Fought in the Mandalorian War—the Mandalorians were seasoned warriors and formidable opponents. But, they're nothing compared to the Sith. The Sith are... ruthless. Like they've lost every shred of humanity…"

Carth looked at Nomi, her eyes were wide and gray. Gauging her expression, she seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. He was surprised that anyone would be interested in his background, let alone an attractive woman like herself.

"Is that why you joined up with the Republic?" she urged—her eyes never leaving his. She was leaning forward eagerly, and he couldn't help but be reminded of his son's excitement when he used to tell him bedtime stories. However, this story didn't have a happy ending.

Carth broke eye-contact. "My home—world fell to Malak's fleet. I was powerless to stop him," he muttered. An all too familiar feeling of anger welled up in him, and he put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," Nomi said softly. "I'm sure there was nothing that you could have done." She watched him with her large gray eyes. He wished he could tell what she was thinking. Maybe she was judging him for bringing up something so personal on a mission. Or worse... Did she pity him?

Carth shrugged her off, suddenly very uncomfortable. He never intended on sharing so much with this woman that he'd barely met. He was her superior officer! Yet, he went off and shared a ton of irrelevant information about his personal life. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Irritated, he found himself blaming the alcohol. He had never been much of a drinker. "Maybe, maybe not. Regardless, I think we're done here for the night."

He stood up. This time, he wouldn't wait for Nomi to take the lead. He paused momentarily while Nomi put on her jacket. Then, he headed out the door, not bothering to confirm that she was following.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. I'd love to hear your feedback!


	2. Chapter 2: Another Round

Chapter 2: Another Round

Alek casually knocked on his friend's bedroom door, not sure what to expect. Without waiting for her to answer, he entered the room. The mid afternoon sunlight was pouring into the spartan bedroom. She was standing by the window with her arms crossed firmly around her chest. He knew that Revan had just met with the Jedi Council to make a case for entering the Mandalorian Wars. The Council refused. Despite her typically unflappable nature, she was unable to hide her disappointment.

He wordlessly moved to stand by his friend's side. She didn't look at him. Instead, she continued to stare out the window. Her jaw was clenched. "Thousands will die, Alek," she fumed. "The Council has the opportunity to save lives and they refuse to do anything."

"The Jedi aren't meant to be soldiers," he reminded her gently. He focused his gaze on the sprawling plains. The swaying grass and endless blue skies were a source of comfort to many Jedi living on the enclave. To Revan, he knew, it caused a sense of restlessness.

Revan scowled. "Damn the Jedi Code. The Council are all hypocrites. They speak of peace and justice but when the time comes to act they do nothing."

"Perhaps they have more insight into the situation than we do," he suggested. However, the words sounded hollow, even to him.

She scoffed. "Maybe. They would have to take their heads out of their asses first," she snapped. Alek raised an eyebrow at her. "You're right, I'm sorry," she said with a sigh. "I shouldn't have taken my agitation out on you."

They stood next to each other in silence for a while longer. Neither of them moved; Neither said anything. Alek could practically see the cogs turning in Revan's brain. Suddenly, she turned to him.

"Alek?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I'm not a child anymore," she began. She uncrossed her arms. "I have the chance to use my training to help others…"

Alek felt his stomach constrict. _She was leaving,_ he realized. Why did this surprise him? It should be more surprising that she'd stayed this long. Revan had dreamed of leaving Dantooine since they were children. Silently, he reminded himself that Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments. But, what would he do without her?

In an unusual display of affection, Revan took his hand in hers. "I don't want to leave without you," she admitted. Revan was proud; she was sure of herself. She did not beg. But at this moment, her eyes were pleading with him. "Come with me," she said firmly.

"Of course," he smiled.

Suddenly, everything began to fade out. Distantly, Malak's consciousness reminded him that this was all a dream. When he opened his eyes, Revan would still be dead. He kept his eyes firmly closed; he was not ready to wake up.

* * *

When Nomi awoke, she had forgotten where she was. It took a few moments for her to work past the haze that bogged down her mind. Nomi took a deep breath and attempted to center herself. Where was she? The Endar Spire, the ship she was stationed on as a Republic soldier, was destroyed. Somehow, she was lucky enough to make it to the escape pods. It all came rushing back. Taris—she was on Taris in the Uppercity of the planet. She was rescued by Carth Onasi, and they had been working together to find a Jedi named Bastila Shan.

Nomi looked around. Though, she was slow to move due to the pain in her temples. She mindlessly rubbed them and turned her head to find Carth. The bed adjacent to hers had been flawlessly made up; Carth was up before her again. He was pacing back and forth across the floor of their makeshift base. However, he stopped and turned to her when she shifted in the bed. Nomi sat up.

"Good morning, soldier," Carth greeted. He looked relieved. "You were out for a while. I was worried… I thought that maybe your head injury worsened. I wasn't sure if I should wake you or let you rest."

Nomi's eyes roamed over Carth's features. She wondered what his motivations were. Despite the fact that he was her superior officer, he had nursed her back to health, and he didn't appear to want anything in return. The dedication he had displayed to the cause and his fellow soldiers was commendable. He seemed sincere but it was frustrating to Nomi that she couldn't read him.

"Good morning," Nomi echoed. She was now standing up and stretching. "I'm feeling much better now. Though, I appreciate your concern."

Carth carefully studied her. Apparently, he agreed that she was well enough to be up because he didn't question her further.

"I made some Stimcaf," Carth gestured to the table next to him. A dingy brewing machine and two chipped mugs sat on top of it. "Would you like some?

Even in her work as smuggler, she had never seen such an unappetizing display. Nomi's lip-curled. But, the familiar smell of the brew was tempting. She found that she couldn't resist. Besides, she reasoned, it might help to dispel some of her headache. Nomi nodded, and Carth handed her a mug.

"What's our plan?" he asked.

Nomi breathed in the bitter smell of the Stimcaf. Despite her reservations, the warmth and familiar smell of the Stimcaf was calming. The cup's presentation had been misleading. She felt herself warm up.

"I think we should keep scouring for information," she said diplomatically. After a minute, "I think we should head back to the cantina."

Carth's eyebrows raised. "The cantina again?" he asked skeptically. "Is that the best use of our time?"

Without missing a beat, Nomi responded. "What would you suggest as an alternative?"

Carth thought for a moment, and then he shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "Fair point, sister," he said. "Just want to make sure we're sober enough to complete our mission."

Point made. Considering the amount of alcohol she consumed, along with her head injuries, she slept almost 10 hours the night previously. They didn't have time to waste on recuperation or recreation. She appreciated the fact that he said this casually, not as a reprimand from a superior officer.

"Understood," Nomi replied with a small smile. "All business."

* * *

From across the bar, Nomi noticed an off-duty Sith soldier. She scanned him over. He was wearing Sith plainclothes. He was young, handsome, and _very_ intoxicated. He could be just the sort of man she was looking for. She shook her hair out of her tight bun and allowed her hair to flow around her shoulders. Then, she made her way over to the handsome soldier.

"Hey," she said as she smiled up at the man. She set her almost empty drink on the bar next to them. His brown eyes hungrily looked her up and down. Then he grinned, obviously liking what he saw. "What are you drinking?" he asked and pointed at her discarded mug.

"Tarisian Ale," she replied.

He nodded then left to flag down the nearest bartender. He was back in about five minutes with two pints of ale in his hands. The soldier offered one to her. She took the beverage, and she smiled appreciatively. Nomi held the drink in one hand while she absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair with the other.

"I'm Dirk," the soldier said, sipping his ale.

"Nomi."

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked. "It's not often I meet someone as beautiful as you in this cantina... In fact, I've yet to meet someone as beautiful as you on Taris."

He was laying the compliments on thick, Nomi noted. This man was either incredibly desperate or the alcohol was affecting him more than he was letting on. Regardless, she had him right where she wanted him. She just had to keep this up for a while longer…

"You must not have been here long," she chuckled.

Dirk laughed. "Maybe not. But, most of the locals aren't interested in talking to a Sith soldier like me. I get the feeling that you're an off-worlder yourself."

Nomi took a step closer to him, closing the gap between them. "You're right! How'd you guess?" she smiled. "I'm a pilot. My partner and I fly a small merchant craft. We ferry goods between Taris and nearby planets. We haven't been here long. In fact, we docked the day the quarantine went up. I'm looking to meet some new people while I'm here…"

Nomi left the statement open ended. She hoped that he would jump in. Dirk dutifully rose to the occasion.

"You know, some of my friends and I are having a party tonight in the northern apartment complex on this level of the city. It's in unit D. I'd love it if you were there," he gave her a toothy smile.

She smiled back. "I'd love to." She put her hand on his. "I'll see you there." Then, she turned around to find Carth. They'd need to strategize before this evening.

It didn't take long to find him. Carth seated at a small table in the corner. Instead of ale, he was holding a mug of Stimcaf. He nodded at her in greeting. Quickly, informed him about the conversation she had with the Sith recruit. She suggested that they accept the invitation to the party. Carth, however, was not easily swayed.

"You've got to be kidding," Carth said incredulously, when she first suggested the idea. "We'd be walking into a den of our enemies!"

It took some careful persuading on Nomi's part to convince Carth to accept Dirk's invitation. Carth initially dismissed the plan as unnecessarily reckless. But, Nomi pointed out that none of the new recruits could possibly recognize them. Besides, who would suspect two random party-goers as Republic soldiers?

After convincing Carth, they headed back to their apartment complex. The Sith party was being held in a nearby run-down unit. The unit was situated in a predominantly alien community. _Convenient,_ Nomi thought sourly. No matter how out of hand the party became, none of the non-human residents would dare report the Sith recruits to law enforcement officials.

Finally, they reached the address that Dirk had scrawled on a piece of paper. They stopped in front of the door.

"Should we knock?" Carth asked skeptically.

"I don't know," Nomi responded. "I can't say that I have much experience in crashing Sith parties."

"Neither do I…" Carth scowled.

Luckily, they didn't have to decide. A tall beautiful woman in off-duty Sith clothing walked up beside them. "Are you here for the party?" she asked. When they nodded, she said, "Come on in then! No need to be shy." She opened the door, and she ushered in Carth and Nomi.

Nomi was astounded at the number of people stuffed into the small apartment. There were approximately 30 to 35 people milling about with drinks. Although there were a few Tarisian citizens, the majority of the people in attendance were Sith.

"What now?" she heard Carth ask from beside her.

Just then, they heard a male voice call Nomi's name. "You made it!" Carth and Nomi turned their heads in unison. The Sith soldier made his way through the throng of his off-duty brethren. He stopped in front of them with a large beverage in his hand. There was no doubt that he had continued drinking from the moment they first met. He was stumbling slightly, and his eyes were glassy.

Dirk looked towards Carth. "Is this your….?" He left the question hanging.

"He's my partner. We were both stranded by the quarantine," she distanced herself from Carth and she took a step closer to Dirk. "Why don't we grab a drink?" she said sweetly.

Nomi put her arm on Dirk's forearm and directed him towards the drinks. He followed without question. From behind her, she heard Carth swear. "Damn woman." She'd apologize later for leaving him alone.

She soon realized that she wouldn't get much out of Dirk. He was too far gone to answer questions about Tarisian and Sith relations. After about an hour, Nomi was able to extricate herself from Dirk with the promise that she'd be back after she got another drink. She found Carth leaning against a wall near the corner. He had a drink in his hand, but he barely took a sip. Instead, he was carefully scanning the room. Nomi sidled up next to him, holding out her untouched drink.

"What do you think?" Nomi asked after a while.

"The music is too loud," Carth responded stiffly. "Doesn't really make for good atmosphere to gather intel."

She looked over at him. His brows were furrowed, and his lip was curled. His expression was serious. Despite looking completely out of place, he seemed determined to complete the task at hand—even if it meant partying with the enemy.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you," Nomi began. "I figured I'd be able to get more information out of him if I had him alone."

Carth shrugged and brushed his hair out of his face. "Apology accepted. I figured it was something like that," he looked over at her. "Though I'm curious about what type of interrogation techniques you used on the kid."

"Kid?" Nomi said questioningly. "You sound like an old man!" she laughed.

"Maybe I am!" he shot back. "I'm just saying that we both probably had a few years on the guy. He had to be… 19 or 20. Tops."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm too old for him?" Nomi grinned. She watched as Carth opened his mouth to protest. She contained her amusement. "How old do you think I am?" she asked curiously.

"Damn," Carth said after a few seconds. He met her eyes. "You're infuriating. Do you know that?" He paused for a moment. Then he shook his head. "I can't possibly come out of this unscathed, can I? Forget everything I just said. Just some ramblings from an old man."

Nomi laughed, and she shifted her position on the wall. He was incredibly easy to tease. "How old are you, old man?" she asked.

"36," Carth said. He was already back to examining the crowd around them. "Far too old to be partying with kids like that guy you had back there."

"And myself?" Nomi asked with a smile. "Am I too old to be partying with these kids?"

Carth frowned. Not looking at her. "I'm not going to get out of this, am I? I don't think you look old, if that's what you mean..."

Nomi let it drop. It was obvious that he wanted to get back to the matter at hand. They were silent after that. Then, things started to get weird. In a matter of ten minutes, almost a quarter of the partygoers were flat on the ground. One of the women nearby collapsed right on the ground in front of them.

"Fuck," Carth muttered. "Should we get a medic?" he looked around. "Everyone around us is dropping…"

Nomi wasn't sure. "No, not yet. I think there was a sedative in the drinks. Be sure not drink anything else." Carth immediately poured his drink out onto the floor.

Sure enough, soldiers passed out one by one. Nomi and Carth maintained their position on the wall. No one around them seemed concerned that their co-workers were passing out at their feet. In another half hour, everyone but Nomi and Carth was passed out on the floor. Carth looked over at her as if to say, _what now?_

Nomi wasted no time; she immediately began looking through some bags left in a heap by the door.

"What are you doing?" Carth hissed, his voice low. There was no need to keep his voice down. The music still blasting even though the partiers were unmoving and lying on the ground.

Nomi looked up. "I don't think anyone will be waking up anytime soon," she gestured to the nearest incapacitated Sith soldier. "The drug they used to spike the drinks was potent. We will be long gone before anyone wakes. Besides, I already found what we're looking for," Nomi triumphantly held up two bags holding Sith armor.

Carth shook his head. "That was almost too easy," then after a moment. "Sith soldier recruits sure know how to party."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Don't worry, the story will pick up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Descent

Once they secured the uniforms, the moved swiftly. Before they left the apartment, they changed into the Sith armor. And after a brief discussion, they agreed to head to the Lower City immediately. Despite the fact that it was nearing midnight none of the citizens on the streets paid them any mind. No one seemed concerned that there were two Sith guards wandering around an Upper City apartment complex in the middle of the night. _It's more likely that they're too scared to notice us_ , Carth thought. He thought back to the Sith patrol that killed the Duros man in broad daylight. The Sith were certainly making an impression on the Taris citizens.

Nomi and Carth moved as fast as they could with the bulky armor slowing them down slightly. They were able to make it down to the elevators in under an hour. Before they secured the uniforms, it would have been impossible to pass the two armored soldiers at the elevator. Now, the guards greeted them with a salute befitting soldiers of equal status, and they did not bother to ask to see their Sith identification. Instead they simply allowed them through. The senior soldier lazily waved them in.

"Go on. Be careful though," he warned. "The gang activity is getting worse down there."

The other nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if an all-out war broke out within the week."

"We'll be careful," Nomi said. Her voice was distorted from the armor.

Carth and Nomi quickly stepped onto the elevator platform, and they waited as the elevator made its descent. Once the elevator reached its destination, the door opened and Carth and Nomi were greeted by the smell of mold and mildew. Carth's nose scrunched and he studied their surroundings. The Lower City was darker than the Upper City due to the lack of natural light. Instead, it was lit by dim flickering electric lights.

Nomi gestured to their left. They walked a short distance until they reached a dilapidated apartment complex. They discovered an empty unit to change out of the Sith uniforms. They rested for momentarily to discuss their next move.

"Let's head to one of the gangs," Carth suggested. "I'm sure they'll have the information we need. We might lose a few credits, but it would be worth it." Nomi didn't respond. Carth looked over at her. She was frowning, and she looked deep in thought. "You don't seem convinced," he noted.

"You heard the soldiers," she responded. "The gangs are fighting amongst themselves right now. I don't know if all the credits in the world would convince them to meet with a couple of strangers. I think…" she paused. "We should head to the cantina. It would be easier to network that way."

"Blast it, woman," Carth grumbled. "The cantina? Again? This seems to be a reoccurring theme with you."

Nomi shot him a rare smile. "What can I say? They are great for gathering information."

Carth shook his head. This woman was so frustrating! He inhaled sharply and took a moment to remind himself that her methods had served them well so far. Just then, the apartment door slid open and a group of men walked into the apartment. They were armed, and they did not seem happy to find strangers in their apartment.

"Who are you?" one of the men asked roughly. They were all garbed in red hoods. Gang members, Carth guessed. _Just our luck,_ he thought grimly. When neither Carth or Nomi answered, the man stepped forward. "Who are you?" he asked again. "Are you from the Hidden Beks?"

"We're just refugees!" Nomi responded quickly. "We've been trapped by the quarantine. We're not looking to make trouble."

The man narrowed his eyes. He seemed to believe her response. But, he did not make a move to step down. "Hidden Bek or not," he replied. "We'll teach you what happens when people mess with the Black Vulkars."

The man motioned to the three Black Vulkars behind him. Then, he drew his stun stick. At his order, the three men charged. Carth drew his blasters and started shooting. Nomi drew her vibroblades swiftly, taking down a Black Vulkar in the process. She started in on the next gang member. Another man ran behind her.

"Behind you!" Carth yelled, as he aimed his blaster at the hooded Black Vulkar. But, Nomi saw him before the words even left Carth's lips. She took down the man in front of her parried the blow from the attacker behind her. He fell as a round of shots from Carth's gun penetrated his armor.

"Thank you," Nomi breathed as she turned from the last Black Vulkar. He fell to the ground clutching a wound to his side.

"No need to thank me," Carth replied. He placed his blasters back in his holster. "You practically had the guy on his knees before I even had a chance to say anything."

Nomi shrugged. "That's not the point. Thank you for having my back."

"You're welcome," Carth said awkwardly. He felt uncomfortable when people thanked him for doing his duty. He cleared his throat and pointed to her face. There was a smudge of blood on her left cheek. "Are you all right?"

She reached up to her face and rubbed her cheek. She inspected the blood. "It's not mine," she said. "I'm fine, no need to worry. But… I really do need a drink."

"Your thirst for alcohol will get us in trouble one day," Carth vowed, allowing himself a small smile. He looked down at the fallen Black Vulkars. "Let's get out of here before we run into any more company."

Nomi agreed, and they left the unit on their continued search for ale.

* * *

For the most part, the Lower City was dead. There were no civilians walking in the streets. Occasionally, they ran into a Sith patrol or gang members. _Citizens are probably too scared to come out of their units,_ Nomi thought. _The gang conflict must be getting out of hand._

They meandered around for an hour or so. But, eventually they found the entrance to the Lower City cantina. Unlike the rest of the Lower City, people were milling about around the entrance of the cantina. Two bouncers stood at the door. They looked menacing but they barely glanced at Carth and Nomi as they walked in. The inside of the cantina matched the rest of the Lower City. It was dark and dreary. The smell of mold was still prevalent but Nomi also picked up on the smell of sweat and alcohol.

In the Upper City, most of the cantina patrons were humans and they were served by aliens. Here, there was healthy mix of different races. Humans and aliens alike mixed and mingled. A human bartender served drinks to underage girls, winking as he passed each girl a tall beverage. On the other side of the bar, Nomi watched people playing Pazaak and a variety of betting games she didn't recognize. In short—this place bar was much more similar to the places she frequented in the outer rim between gigs.

She looked over at Carth. He looked less comfortable than she felt. His eyes were darting around the room looking for potential threats. "Calm down, Carth," she murmured. "No one should bother us here. We don't stand out."

Carth looked around. Realizing she was probably right, he relaxed slightly. "I'll get us some drinks," he pointed to the bar. "What would you like?"

"Thanks—Some Stimcaf," she replied.

Carth raised his eyebrows. "No ale?" he asked.

"It's been almost 20 hours since we've rested," she retorted. "And it doesn't look like we'll be getting much sleep this evening either."

"You don't need to convince me, soldier," he chuckled. "I'll be right back."

Nomi watched as he stepped up to the bar. He waited patiently behind a group of women. She grinned. It would be a long time before someone served him.

"Give me some space bug-eye!" a young voice yelled in Galactic Basic. "Your breath smells like bantha-poodoo."

Nomi turned. A few meters behind her, she saw a young Twi'lek talking to two Rodians. The young girl looked to be in her early teens but her posture was authoritative.

"Bar is no place for little girls," one of the Rodians replied in broken Basic. "Better go home now."

"Little girl?" the Twi'lik asked, affronted. Her pretty features scrunched up. "Who are you calling a little girl, bug-brain?"

By this point, both of the Rodians seemed irritated. They looked at each other and nodded. "Little girl needs put in place," one of them shot back.

The girl laughed. She pushed one of her blue head tails off of her shoulder. "Zalbaar?" she called. "Get over here. Some insects are _begging_ to have their limbs pulled off."

Nomi jumped. She heard a loud growl from the table behind her. Her head snapped backwards. Seated at the table was a Wookie. He had just been served a plate of food, and he did not seem happy to be disturbed. "Mission," he growled in his native tongue. "I'm busy!" he replied.

The girl named Mission looked impatient. She looked over at the Wookie. "Come on Zalbaar," she asked again. "These insects won't get out of my face," she grinned. "Besides, you need the exercise."

Zalbaar growled again. But, he grudgingly stood up and made his way over to Mission. The Wookie towered over the girl by a few feet. The pair almost looked comical standing next to each other. The Wookie just stared at the two Rodians, waiting for Mission to speak.

"We don't want trouble with Wookie," one of the Rodians said quickly. His eyes widening at the sight of Zaalbar. "We want to talk with the little girl."

"Well, we're a package deal," she said impertinently. "You can say whatever you want to say to me, to Big Z."

The Rodians scowled. They did not seem to think disciplining the girl was worth taking on a Wookie. Both of the men turned around and made their way out of the cantina without looking back. Nomi smiled. This girl had guts! She a little reckless, maybe, but she did have guts!

Carth returned to the table with two cups of Stimcaf. Nomi stood up and nodded her head in the direction of the Twi'lek girl. "Do you see the girl over there?"

Carth's eyes followed where she directed him. "The Twi'lik girl?" he asked curiously. "What about her?"

"I think she might be able to help us," Nomi replied. She took a cup from Carth's hands and started walking to the girl.

"She looks like she's not older than 12!" Carth exclaimed incredulously. "She shouldn't even be in a bar in the first place. Why would you think she knows anything?"

Nomi walked up to the girl. "Mission?" she asked.

Mission looked her over. Then she smiled. "Hey! I don't recognize you, and I know _everyone_ around here. You must be an off-worlder stuck in the quarantine. Let me and Zalbaar be your official welcoming committee!"

Zaalbar grunted in response, and he headed back to his table.

"Don't worry about him," Mission said cheerfully. "He just doesn't like it when he's interrupted from his food."

"You speak Basic!" Carth said. "I'm surprised. Not many Twi'liks that I've met speak it."

"Yeah, well it's not all that weird! I grew up here," Mission answered proudly. "So, I've always spoken it."

Interesting kid, Nomi thought. Even on Taris, it was strange to see a young alien girl wandering around on her own. It was even more strange that her traveling companion was a Wookie. "I'm looking for some information," Nomi said—straight to the point.

Nomi watched as Mission's chest swelled proudly. "Well, you've come to the right place!" she said. "Big Z and I have been traveling around the Lower City together for a while now. I have information on everything: The Hidden Beks, Black Vulkars, Davik, everyone."

"We've met the Black Vulkars, unfortunately," Nomi replied. "What do you know about the Hidden Beks?"

"I hang out there sometimes," she said nonchalantly. "The Hidden Bek leader, Gadon, lets Zalbaar and I stay there. He's a good guy—blinded in a swoop bike accident. Brejik used to be a Hidden Bek, you know? But, he turned on Gadon. He was pissed that Gadon didn't name him leader after he went blind. Now, he and the Black Vulkars want to take down the Hidden Beks," she scoffed. "Not that they could! The Hidden Beks are like family. The Black Vulkars are in it for themselves."

Nomi was glad that they found this girl. She was obviously well informed, and she was eager to share information. "Do you think I could meet with Gadon?" she asked. "I need some help."

Mission shrugged. "It's not up to me but you could try. It's no secret where the Hidden Bek base is. When you go, just let them know that Mission Vao vouched for you."

"That's awfully nice of you, Mission," Carth said kindly. "Thanks for your help."

The Twi'lek looked up at the pilot. She seemed to be measuring his response and trying to determine if he was talking to her like a kid. She didn't appear to be used to politeness from strangers. "Yeah, sure," she said finally. Then, she turned her head to Zaalbar and called out. Within minutes, the Twi'lek and the Wookiee had made their way out of the bar.

"They make an interesting pair," Carth mused as he looked after them. His hand was in his hair, trying to push back a rogue piece of hair that was constantly in his face.

Nomi nodded, her expression neutral. _They sure did._ After a few moments, Carth and Nomi sat back down at their table. They finally had a chance to drink their Stimcaf. Between the two of them, they weighed the pros and cons of allying themselves with a local street gang. Would they draw too much attention to themselves? What if the Hidden Beks weren't as peaceful as Mission made them out to be? After an hour or two of conversation, they decided to meet with Gadon. So far, that seemed to be the best course of action.

Once they reached their decision, Nomi stood up. "Where are you going?" Carth asked curiously.

"Getting another drink," she replied. "I won't make it through the night unless I have another cup of Stimcaf."

* * *

AN: Third chapter up! I'm trying to post as frequently as I can. I love the characters in KOTOR one. So, it has been fun writing about their adventures. Please review! I have not written any fanfic in ages and I love feedback :)


	4. Chapter 4: Gang Wars

Chapter 4: Gang Wars

Getting an audience with Gadon was not easy. Security was tight as a result of the gang wars in the Lower City. Carth and Nomi needed to clear multiple security check points to meet with him. Finally, they saw him. Carth looked him over. Gadon was a large man; he was tall and sturdily built. His eyes were his most striking feature as the milky blue made a stark contrast to his dark complexion. He was seated at a desk near the back of the room.

As they walked towards Gadon, a body guard barred their path. "Stop," the Twi'lik warned. "Identify yourselves."

"Calm down, Zaerdra," Gadon ordered from his chair behind the desk. "I doubt these two mean us any harm. A rival gang wouldn't risk two of their own to walk right into our base. It would be suicide."

"You're too trusting, Gadon. We can't afford to trust outsiders at a time like this," the Twi'lik stated firmly. Zaerdra took a step closer, to study them.

"Trusting those around us is what makes us different than the Vulkars," Gadon responded carefully. "Come now, I'll meet with them."

Zaerdra moved behind Gadon her eyes narrowing. She allowed them to approach Gadon but her eyes continued to follow their every movement. Gadon's sightless eyes drifted towards Carth and Nomi. "Sit with me," he said. He pointed out two chairs on the other side of table. "How can I help you?" he asked politely. "The guard posted up front said you were sent here by Mission Vao."

"Yes, thank you for meeting with us," Nomi said. "My name is Nomi Raeth and this is my partner Carth Onasi. Mission sent us here because she thought that you could help us get some information that we need."

Carth watched the exchange between Nomi and Gadon with interest. Nomi was leaning forward in her seat while Gadon leaned back in his chair. Both of their minds seemed to be moving a mile a minute—trying to read the other's intentions.

"Information?" he asked after a while. "Well, I suppose I could help you out. As long as the information won't hurt the best interest of my gang. What kind of information are you interested in?"

"I want to know more about the escape pods that crashed on the surface," Nomi said firmly.

"The escape pods?" Gadon hesitated, his brows furrowing. "You're not the only people who are interested in them… The Sith have been asking around about them here in the Lower City." He paused and thought for a moment. "But, you don't seem like Sith to me. The cowards they've been recruiting lately wouldn't have the guts to walk right into our base."

"You seem to have a problem with the Sith," Nomi observed. She spoke levelly.

Gadon's face darkened. "A foreign army comes in and declares martial law on my planet. Then the put us under quarantine? _Damn right_ I have a problem with that. But, we're powerless down here. If the spineless Sith came down here, we wouldn't go down without a fight."

Nomi leaned over the desk. "We have something in common then," she retorted. "My partner and I are also intent on their defeat."

Gadon listened carefully and nodded. "Then I'll tell you what I know... My men reported that the Vulkars scavenged everything at the scene and they found a girl. She's reportedly a Republic officer named Bastila…."

Carth inhaled sharply. Bastila was still alive! She was imprisoned but she was still alive! From what he could tell from Gadon's report, they must not realize that Bastila is a Jedi. _That could work to our advantage,_ he thought to himself.

Gadon continued. "She's being held at the Black Vulkar base. Though based on what my men tell me, they were planning on holding her until they could find a slaver off-world. But, the quarantine put dent in that plan."

"Look," Carth started. "That girl, Bastila. She's a friend of ours. We need to get her back."

Carth could feel Nomi's eyes on him. Clearly, revealing this information was not in her plans. Luckily, the revelation seemed to work to their advantage. Gadon seemed more inclined to give them the information they were looking for.

"She is going to be offered as the Vulkar's share of the prize in the Lower City's season-opener swoop race," he explained. "The Vulkars hope that they can use her as leverage to finally take out the Hidden Beks."

"Well, what do you recommend then?" Carth asked. "This doesn't really seem like a situation that we can fight our way out of."

"The way I see it," Gadon began. "There's only one option. "You'd need to enter the swoop race and win."

"It seems like you already have a plan in mind," Nomi prompted.

"I think we can come to a mutually beneficial deal," Gadon replied. "You can't enter the race yourself—only Lower City gangs are eligible. But, if the Hidden Beks sponsor you, you'd be free to race to win your friend's freedom. My mechanics have developed an accelerator that should blow all of the competition out of the water."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling us everything?" Carth asked cautiously.

Gadon sighed. "My men built a prototype accelerator. But, it was stolen by the Vulkars. In exchange for allowing you to race, I need you to break into the Vulkar's base and steal the prototype back."

Carth frowned. He didn't like the sound of this. The plan was risky, and there was no guarantee that they'd succeed in procuring the prototype. Besides, there had to be another way that didn't include getting involved with raging gang wars. But, before he could protest, Nomi spoke.

"We'll do it," she said firmly.

Carth turned to her, dumbstruck. They weren't going to talk about this first? Nomi didn't meet his eyes. Instead, she turned her attention to Gadon. "What do we need to do?"

"I'll provide you with the papers you'll need to go to the Under City. From there, it's all up to you. You'll need to find Mission Vao—she knows how to navigate the back way into the Vulkar base through the sewer system."

At this point, Carth was openly gaping. Not only were they about to walk right into a gang base… They were going to rely on some teenager to break them in. This was not at all how he would have liked this meeting to go down. He sat back silently as Nomi and Gadon worked out some of the finer details of the plan, and he prayed that Nomi knew what she was doing.

* * *

Finally, the elevator descended into the Under City. Unlike the elevators to the other city levels, this elevator shook and shuddered with every foot it descended. The lights sputtered in and out, and Nomi found herself counting down the seconds until she could get off this blasted elevator. But, when the doors opened, the Under City wasn't much better.

Nomi had seen many different types of villages during her travels around the outer rim. However, she had never seen anything quite like this. The entire commune was almost in complete darkness. The only light came from a few lampposts haphazardly placed around the village. There was the occasional building but they looked too dilapidated to enter. Instead, the villagers seemed to live in tents.

Very few people seemed to be walking about the village despite the fact that it must now be nearing early morning. Nomi saw a few children peeking out of the tent and staring at her and Carth. They must be a strange sight, she realized. Not many outsiders must visit the village. She figured that even fewer of the visitors were as armed as she and Carth.

Near the center of the camp, they found elderly man warming himself by a makeshift fire. He looked up at the sound of their approach.

"Ah, up-worlders" the man said. "What would you be doing down here?" He stood up slowly to greet them.

"It's good to meet you," Nomi said respectfully. "My name is Nomi, and this is my partner Carth. We're looking for a friend."

"Your manners are refreshing," the man replied. He offered her a tired smile. "Not many up-worlders are willing to acknowledge us outcasts—let alone speak to us. My name is Rukil. I'm the elder of this village. Though, I'm not sure I can help you. Few up-worlders venture down this far below the city."

"If you don't mind me asking," Carth began. "Why were you outcast?"

Rukil regarded him carefully. Eventually, he spoke. "Our people have been living here for generations. We are outcasts—descended from people who committed crimes in the upper-world."

"I'm truly sorry," Nomi said, bowing her head. "No one should have to pay for the sins of their fathers."

The old man turned to her, and he placed a weathered hand on her cheek. "Lift your head, child. No need to feel sorry for us. We've made our home here, and it's all we know." The old man sat back down at the fire, rubbing his lower back. "Now, tell me about this friend of yours."

"She a Twi'lik," Carth described. "She's about 13 or 14, and she travels with a Wookie."

"Yes," the old man mused. "I have seen her. The young Twi'lik girl. She visits the village on her way to the sewers. She and the Wookie go exploring." He pointed a crooked finger to a gate on the other side of the village. "Use that gate, the sewer entrance is not far from there. Perhaps a good five or ten-minute walk."

"Thanks for your time," Carth answered gratefully. He turned to go but just before Nomi could follow him, the old man grabbed her arm.

"Girl," he pleaded. "I have a favor to ask of you… When you go to the sewers, could you look for my apprentice? She was looking for proof of the promised land. A way for us to escape this prison."

Nomi stared. The rational old man she was just talking to was gone. Now, there was a desperate and crazed look in his eye. She looked past the desperation and she saw… trust? _He must truly believe in this promised land_ , Nomi realized. She took his wizened hand into her own. "I will do this for you," she vowed. The old man visibly calmed at her words.

"Thank you," he whispered. He smiled, and he settled into his spot at the fire. "Be safe," he cautioned them as they left.

Once they were a comfortable distance from the man, Carth whispered. "Be careful with that one. Men like him are unhinged enough to be dangerous."

"Perhaps," Nomi responded. She looked over her shoulder. The old man was still in his spot. He was rubbing his hands together over the flames, desperately trying to warm himself. "Maybe he is, but I will look for his apprentice. He's lived his whole life under the surface. If it brings him joy, I'll do it."

Carth shook his head. "Desperate men can be dangerous. Just be careful. He might not take it well if we don't find them."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Malak stood on a viewing dock on the Leviathan. He looked out the window, studying the planet below the ship. Taris was a small urban planet, he remembered this from his studies at the Jedi temple. He had recently discovered that it was incredibly easy to conquer. It had been two weeks since he had initially called for the Sith to quarantine the planet. No ships had gone in or out during that time but his soldiers were still unable to find Bastila.

Malak's mood soured. He couldn't think clearly. Over the past few months, his mind worked more efficiently than ever before. However, during the past week he had been plagued by memories of Revan. Hadn't he progressed far enough in his training to block out unwanted thoughts? Revan was gone, he reminded himself agitatedly. He had ensured his master's death. Now, it was time for him to let it go. Any force bond they may have shared would have severed when his master died.

"Lord Revan," one of his commanding officers greeted, disturbing his thoughts. Malak turned and faced the man. "I have a report on the Jedi, Bastila Shan," he continued nervously. Malak gestured for him to continue. "The soldiers on the ground haven't founder a trace of her among the rubble. Some of the soldiers have heard word that a young female was captured by a local gang. They believe its her."

" _Think_ , is not good enough," Malak said roughly.

"I apologize, Lord Malak," the man quickly responded with a bow of his head. "I will make sure that our men find her... And one more thing. A second escape pod was deployed from the Endar Spire. Shall I order any men to follow up on possible survivors?"

"No," he replied shortly. "Nothing but finding the Jedi matters right now. Her Battle Meditation abilities are essential to turning the war in our favor. Besides, no one but a Jedi could have survived that landing." Malak turned away. In his mind, the conversation was over. Nothing more needed to be said until Bastila was found.

* * *

At the edge of the village, they saw a woman guarding a gate. Curiously, Nomi waved Carth over so that they could check it out. As they approached, the woman called out to them. "Come no further, up-worlders," she cautioned. Carth and Nomi dutifully stopped in their tracks. "Behind this gate reside the infected members of the village."

"Infected?" Carth asked curiously. "Infected with what?"

The woman sighed. "The news must not have reached the up-worlders yet… Beyond the gates protecting our village, there is a sickness. We call it the Rakghoul disease. Once infected the people turn into…into monsters!"

Nomi furrowed her brows. _Monsters?_ She had never heard of a disease like this before. What kind of disease would cause these villagers to turn on their own people?

"So, wait one minute…" Carth protested. "You're telling me that you're just locking up your own villagers like lepers?"

"We don't have a choice," she countered firmly. "You don't understand. Once they're infected the victims turn into something inhuman. They would kill us all!"

Suddenly, they heard an earsplitting scream from about 20 yards away. Carth and Nomi looked at each other. Wordlessly, they turned from the guard and followed the sound of the yelling. At another gate, they saw another guard and a woman arguing heatedly.

"Let him in! Please!" the young woman begged. "He's so close, please!"

The guard stood his ground. "I can't do that," he responded. "You know I can't. We'd be putting the whole village in danger! The rakghouls are too close to the gates."

"NO!" the woman wailed. "We can't leave him!"

"What's going on?" Carth asked quickly when they arrived at the scene. The woman appeared close to hysterics. Meanwhile, the guard was on edge—cautiously observing them. Nomi assumed he was torn between his duty to his work and his duty to fellow villager.

The guard straightened. "Good evening off-worlder," he nodded to them. "This woman is asking me to open the gates…"

"We don't have time!" the woman interrupted. "Hendar is so close! Please!"

Nomi made her decision in an instant. Without looking to Carth, she responded. "Open the gate," she ordered.

The guard looked confused. He looked between the woman, Carth, and Nomi—unsure of what to do. "But, the rakghouls…" he said hesitantly.

"We will take care of them," Nomi reassured him. She looked at Carth pointedly. "Let us through."

Carth sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing," he muttered under his breath.

The guard looked relieved. "You will?" he asked. Then, "You don't have much time. I will open the gate, but only for enough time to let you two through. I must close it until all the rakghouls are gone. Do you understand?"

Nomi nodded. The guard opened the gate, and she and Carth ran through. The man called Hendar was running towards them. Two of the creatures were close behind him. The creatures, rakghouls she assumed, were hideous. The rakghouls were gray and their skin was wrinkled and hung off of their bones.

"Force!" Carth yelled from beside her. "What the hell happened to these people?"

Nomi didn't stop to answer. Instead, she ran forward. With a howl, she removed her vibroblades from their sheaths on her back and broke into a sprint. She collided with the first monster. Despite how frail the rakghouls appeared, the monster nearly knocked her over.

That was when the smell hit her. Nomi's stomach turned. The rakghoul smelled strongly of rotting flesh. She couldn't breathe, and her stomach threatened to retch.

She was locked onto the rakghoul. It growled at her; it's breath rancid with the smell of decaying flesh. She grimaced, fighting with the beast. Then, she nearly stopped fighting. She gasped. The creature's eyes were human. She recoiled and pushed the rakghoul away from her, and she took a step back. But, it soon recovered.

The creature stood on its haunches and prepared to swing its massive claws. But, before it could Nomi ducked and sliced into its left leg. The creature screeched and frantically tried to scramble back towards Nomi. Though it was too late. Carth's bullets penetrated the rakghoul's chest and it fell backwards.

Once the first was down, the other beast quickly followed. Nomi brought her forearm up to her face. The smell was almost unbearable. The smell of the rakghouls were amplified tenfold.

"Thank you," the man named Hendar said after Nomi stepped away for the fallen beasts. "I could never repay you." The gate opened, and the man stepped through. "But, I would gladly offer whatever food I may have."

"Your thanks are appreciated," Nomi said with a nod. "But, we have to be going. We have work to attend to outside the village."

"Then just know my thoughts are with you off-worlders!" he replied. "I won't forget your kindness. Be safe in the sewers. It can be a dangerous place."

Nomi raised a hand in farewell. Then, she and Carth turned and made their way towards the sewers. After a few minutes, Nomi was concerned that they may be going in the wrong direction. Just as they turned around the corner of a building, Carth put his arm up to stop her. "Careful," he warned. "There's a patrol up ahead. And they have a Mandalorian with them."

Nomi stopped and craned her neck to look around him. "A Mandalorian? What would a Mandalorian be doing around here?"

"You haven't been traveling much outside the outer rim, have you?" he asked brusquely. "After the war, the Mandalorians were scattered across the galaxy. Most of them have been working as mercenaries—very talented and very expensive."

Nomi spotted the Mandalorian soldier. He was holding a massive blaster rifle to his chest. By the way the other soldiers in the party were deferring to him, he appeared to be the leader of the group. The man was certainly an imposing figure. She estimated that he was approximately a head and a half taller than Carth, and Carth was not exactly short. His hair was brown with some strands of gray mixed in. The scars on his face were the most startling feature. However, if what she knew about the warrior race was true, he probably wore them with the pride of battles past.

She took one step further to get a better look, and… CRACK! Nomi accidentally stepped on some stray debris on the path. The Mandalorian whipped around, pointing his rifle towards them. He motioned for the soldiers to approach them. Nomi bit the inside of her cheek while his calculating blue eyes scanned she and Carth.

"Scavengers," he explained to his party after a moment. "No doubt after the escape pods."

"Canderous?" one of the men behind him asked cautiously. "Should we silence them?"

The Mandalorian named Canderous scowled. "No need," he replied roughly. "Davik isn't the only man interested in the remains of the Republic escape pod. Besides, we've lost too many men to the Rakghouls. No need to start a fight." Canderous looked to Carth. "The escape pods have been picked clean, friend," he conceded. "It might be bad for you but it's even worse for my boss. Davik will not be happy to find out that the street gangs picked it clean."

"Noted," Carth replied stiffly. "We'll stay clear of the escape pod."

"It's for the best," Canderous nodded. Then, he turned to the four men following him. "Time to report back to Davik boys," he called. He gave one final nod to Carth, "Happy hunting," he grunted.

* * *

Within minutes, Canderous and his men were gone. They cleared out quickly, presumably heading back up to the surface. Not long after Canderous and his men left, Carth spotted the Twi'lek they were searching for sprinting towards them. When she finally reached them, she leaned over attempting to catch her breath.

"Please," the young Tw'ilek begged, her breath ragged. "You've got to help me! No one will help me! Not even the Hidden Beks will help me!"

Carth observed the distraught young Twi'lek. She was young. Despite the tough exterior that she fought so hard to maintain, she was still just a kid. He estimated that she was just a year or two younger than his own son—far too young to be wandering the streets alone with a Wookiee. Then he noticed the two blasters in their holsters at her side. He frowned. She was too young to be wandering the streets and definitely too young to be armed everywhere she goes.

Nomi responded to the girl's plea first. She seemed to transform in front of his eyes. Her posture softened from her usual cautious and defensive stance. "Shhh… calm down Mission, tell me what's wrong," Nomi soothed.

"It's Gamorean slavers! They're going to sell him; I know it! We don't have much time!" she insisted. Mission's barely paused to take a breath, and her voice was strained as the panic began to seep into her words.

"Mission," Nomi replied firmly. "I can't help you until I know what happened."

Mission blinked. Then, she took a deep breath. "It's Zaalbar," she began, her voice cracked. "We were exploring the sewers. We do it all the time! Sometimes, there's cool stuff to sell, you know?" she stopped and looked to Nomi for reassurance. Nomi nodded; she was giving Mission her full attention. Mission continued, "But the Gamoreans… they were waiting for us. Zaalbar threw himself at them and he told me to run but I couldn't leave him. I ran to find help..."

Mission looked from Nomi to Carth and back to Nomi. "Wait, what are you guys doing down here?" she asked curiously. "What business do off-worlders have here in the Under City?"

"Actually," Carth interjected. "Gadon sent us, we were looking for you."

"Gadon, did?" she questioned. Her eyebrows raised. "But, how could he know about Zaalbar..."

"No, it's for something else," Nomi replied apologetically. "Gadon sent us to you because he thought you would be the only one who could help us get into the back way of the Vulkar base."

A brief flash of understanding crossed Mission's face, and then she grinned. "You know what, this could work out!" she said with a grin. "I promise you. If you help me rescue Zaalbar, I will help you get into the Vulkar base. I'll even help you get whatever Gadon needs," she offered her hand.

Carth watched as Nomi smiled. It wasn't the type of smile he had noticed she had been giving the men in bars. She was honestly smiling as she took Mission's hand and shook it. "Deal," she agreed. "We will help you rescue Zaalbar, and we'll count on you to get into the base. Now, which way are the sewers?"

"This way," Mission nodded her head in the opposite direction. Then she headed off in a jog. "It won't take long to get there," she laughed and looked over her shoulder. "Make sure you can keep up, old man," she called back mischievously to Carth.

* * *

Carth had to admit that she was talented—for a kid. Mission was able to navigate the sewer system flawlessly. The sewers were like a maze. Each passage looked just as grimy and neglected as the next. Without her he doubted they would have been able to find their way. Suddenly, without warning, Mission stopped.

She crouched down in the tunnel and pointed to the room up ahead. She pulled her blasters from their holster and prepared to take aim. It was obvious to Carth that her weapons were not for show. Mission definitely knew how to use them. Nomi sidled down beside her.

"That's them up ahead," Mission pointed. "The Gamoreans that took Zaalbar."

Nomi nodded. "Do we have a plan?" she asked.

Mission shook her head. "Gamorreans aren't the brightest. If we go quickly, we'll catch them by surprise."

Nomi's eyes met Carth's. "Are you ready, captain?"

"Ready," he confirmed, blasters raised.

Then, Mission broke into a sprint; Nomi was close behind. Carth followed at a slightly slower pace. As the room came into view, he observed the Gamorreans milling about in their makeshift camp site. He estimated that there were about eight in total—all patrolling the area. The Gamorreans didn't sense their presence until they were on top of them.

Mission shooting style was offensive. Her pistols immediately shot round after round in quick succession. She didn't bother to find cover. Instead, she powered up an energy shield and moved closer in range to her opponents. Nomi's blades, on the other hand, moved with finesse. Instead of mindlessly hacking, her movements were as graceful as a dancer. She expertly sliced through the Gamorreans before they could process what hit them. The sound of high pitched squeals echoed and reverberated off the walls.

In an attempt to match his partners, Carth moved defensively. He found cover behind a partial blockade the Gamorreans had erected around their camp. Carth's shots were measured and calculated. He shot on an as needed basis—primarily to pick off any Gamorreans attempting to attack Nomi and Mission from behind.

The fighting concluded in under five minutes. Other than a few scratches, they were all unharmed.

"That's most of them," Mission informed them as she wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. "There's probably another four or five scouting out the surrounding tunnels." Mission guided them towards the northeast tunnel system. "They'll have Zaalbar down this way," she guessed.

They hadn't been walking long before Nomi stopped. "Wait," she cautioned. "There's something up ahead."

Carth frowned. Down the tunnel a few meters, he saw a waterlogged corpse. The body must have been lying there for a long while because most of the flesh had decayed.

Carth and Mission stopped while Nomi approached the body. As she moved closer, Nomi's nostrils began to flare at the smell. She wordlessly picked up a worn leather pack that was strewn to the side of the passage. Inside the bag Nomi picked up a battered data-pad. There was a long crack down the left side. But, Nomi was still able to activate it.

"This looks like this belonged to Rukil's old apprentice," Nomi murmured as her finger scrolled down the screen.

"Rukil?" Carth grumbled. "I'm not sure we should get involved with the old bat. He seemed unstable."

"Maybe not," Nomi conceded. "But, I think it would be unfair to the old man not to give him back this data-pad. It contains a log of his apprentice's actions—finding proof of the Promised Land." Nomi continued to root through the apprentice's pack. She pulled out two worn journals, and she quickly flipped through the pages. She looked up at Carth. "If his apprentice is right," she began. "This Promised Land does exist."

Carth's brows drew together. "But what would giving this journal to the man accomplish? Give him more false hope?" he argued.

Nomi opened her mouth to retort. But, Mission cut her off. "Can we have this conversation while we walk?" Mission interrupted roughly. "We should be getting closer. They're probably holding him in their compound."

"We'll follow your lead," Nomi said quickly as she put the apprentice's belongings in her own pack.

It only took an hour or so to navigate towards where Mission assumed the Wookiee would be held. They ran across the occasional Gamorrean but it was otherwise quiet.

"This is it," Mission stated. She stopped in front of an aged security system.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" Carth offered, stepping towards her.

"I've got this," Mission insisted. She ran her hands over it until she heard a click. Then she grabbed a data drive from her pocket and placed it into the computer. After a few seconds, Carth heard the sound of the holding cells unlock. "Done," she exclaimed, her eyes gleaming with pride.

The door slid open to reveal the Wookiee sitting bound in the corner of the narrow prison. It was barely open a minute before Mission rushed to the side of her friend. She furiously worked to remove his bonds, cursing under her breath. Once she had finished, she stood to introduce him and Nomi.

"Zaalbar, these are our new friends. Meet Carth and Nomi," Mission gestured. "They helped me find you. I would never have been able to defeat the Gamorreans on my own."

The Wookiee seemed to growl in acknowledgement.

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you too, Zaalbar," Nomi said while bowing her head slightly.

"You speak Wookiee?" Carth said incredulously. This woman continued to surprise him. How many languages did she speak? He made a mental note to look-up her profile in the Republic database. It occurred to him that it was strange that a scavenger would be fluent in so many languages.

Zaalbar turned to Nomi. His bushy brows rose in surprise. He began to speak to Nomi gesturing emphatically.

"What is he saying?" Carth asked quickly, looking to Nomi. But, Nomi didn't reply. Instead, she was gaping openly at Zaalbar. For the first time, Carth realized, Nomi looked as though she was at a loss for what to do. "What did he say?" he asked again looking to Mission this time.

"He swore a life-debt," Mission explained impatiently.

"A life debt!" Carth exclaimed. "That's so… so… permanent," he finished lamely.

"It's the most solemn vow a Wookiee can make…" Nomi added, her eyes still glued to Zaalbar. "I'm at a loss for words…"

"Are you sure you want to do this, Big-Z?" Mission asked curiously.

Carth didn't speak Wookiee but he got the gist of what Zaalbar was trying to say. His mind was made up. He swore the life-debt and he wasn't about to go back on it.

"Well then, that settles it," Mission shrugged. "If Zaalbar goes with you, I will too!"

Carth's eyes widened, and they darted to Nomi. Were they really going to let a pre-pubescent girl and a Wookiee follow them indefinitely?

"Well…" Nomi decided after a moment. She turned to face Zaalbar. "You honor me, Zaalbar. We'd gladly accept any help that you can provide."

"Well then," Mission said brightly. "If we're all acquainted now, Zaalbar and I'll show you the way to the Vulkar base. It's only about a 15-minute walk down this passage."

Carth's jaw set. He supposed that he shouldn't be surprised. He grudgingly followed behind Nomi, Mission, and Zaalbar as they headed towards the base.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Breaking and Entering

"…The best way to get sneak in is through the back entrance," Mission informed them as she attempted to slice through the old security panel. Using codes she had picked from a Vulkar, she finally broke through the force field. "There's only one problem."

"And what's that?" Carth asked hesitantly as they made their way down a dirt tunnel.

"Rumors say the Vulkars have a rancor hidden at the back entrance," Mission revealed hesitantly.

Carth winced. "A rancor? That'll definitely slow us down…" he admitted. "We'll need to think up a plan."

"Well, think quick," Mission replied. "The rancor is just around the corner and through the passage."

Carth noticed Nomi squint and step towards an object obscured by the shadow. "What's that?" he asked.

"A severed arm," Nomi replied evenly, as she crouched down for a better look.

Mission stiffened next to him, and her upper lip curled in disgust. Completely oblivious to her young companion's revulsion, Nomi grabbed the dismembered limb, studying it. "It was torn clean off," she murmured. Carth watched as Mission visibly paled. _Poor girl_ , he thought, she can dole out the punches but she can't bear to see a bit of gore.

Then, Nomi set the limb down and stood up. "Mission?" she questioned.

The young Twi'lek girl straightened up and controlled her facial expressions. "Yes?"

"Are you able to handle a stealth unit?" Nomi asked.

"Of course," Mission grinned. All thoughts of dismembered limbs appeared to have left her. She looked eager to show off her skill. "I've been using them for years."

He only half listened to Nomi's explanation of the plan. Mission would use a stealth unit to set-up mines. Somehow they'd lure the rancor to the opposite side of the cavern causing it to set-off the explosives. It was well-thought out. Mission would play an active role but she would be out of any immediate danger.

Carth carefully watched Nomi. He wondered if she realized the effect she was having on Mission. The girl took an immediate liking to Nomi, and she looked at the recruit with nothing short of admiration. Frowning, he thought about the life debt that Zaalbar had sworn to Nomi. He looked over his shoulder at the Wookiee standing behind him. Zaalbar was silently observing Nomi and Mission. _What will happen to them once we complete this mission?_ He doubted that there would be a place for a 14-year-old girl in the Republic fleet, and they couldn't just allow her to tag along forever…

An explosion sounded. Carth spun around just in time to see the rancor trigger a handful of landmines. It turned to Nomi, attempting to attack. Before the rancor could reach her, it fell. Mission deactivated her stealth unit. "We're in!" she said happily.

* * *

When they exited the sewers, she realized the Under City was the same as they'd left it. The village was entirely submerged in darkness, and the stagnant air was oppressive. Nomi made her way towards the center of the village. She hoped that Rukil would still be awake.

The old man was huddled by the fire. His eyes skeptically scrutinized the four people in front of him. Nomi was sure they made an odd group. With two humans, a young Twi'lek, and a Wookiee, they were sure to turn some heads. When Rukil finally noticed Nomi, his eyes widened.

"You're back!" he cried, his voice cracking. "Did you find anything?" he asked hopefully.

"We did," Nomi replied, crouching down next to him. She pressed the journal and datapad into his hands. "I hope this helps," she said gently.

The ancient man took the journal, and he began to leaf through it. He started cautiously but as he continued he feverishly flipped through the pages. Tears began to well in the old man's eyes. "Thank you," he whispered while leafing through the journal entries. "These entries were written by my late apprentice," he said softly. Once he seemed satisfied by the authenticity of the journals, the old man's face broke into a grin. The creases by his eyes becoming more prominent. "These journals will finally convince the leader of our village to start searching for the Promised Land… Thank you," he said breathlessly.

"I'm glad we could help," Nomi replied.

She watched as Rukil cradled the journals close to his chest. Despite Carth's reservations about helping the old man, she couldn't help herself. She had to return the journals. She could only imagine the hopelessness he must feel living his whole life feeling trapped in the Under City. Any comfort she could give him would put her heart at ease.

Rukil put a wrinkled hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, again," he smiled, revealing a few missing teeth. "I can never repay you. But, I'm eternally grateful." With those words, he left in search of the village leader.

"That's a nice thing you did there," Carth admitted begrudgingly.

Nomi met his gaze. Then, she shifted the pack on her shoulder. The prototype had begun to dig into her shoulder blade. "It was the right thing to do," she shrugged.

* * *

After the secured the prototype, everything moved quickly. There was under 24 hours for the Hidden Bek mechanics to make the necessary modifications to the swoop bike when they delivered it to Gadon. Gadon offered Carth and Nomi rooms to rest, which they both graciously accepted. They savored their few moments of rest but now the pressure was on. The race would be starting within the hour.

Despite the fact that he was not racing, he began to feel anxious. Carth had never watched a swoop race as they were never popular in his hometown on Telos. But, he'd heard all that he needed to know. High speed drag racing? Count him out. He examined the race-track. It seemed straight-forward. There were obstacles strewn along the course with the occasional speed jump. He hoped Nomi was up for it.

Nomi woke up hours before him this morning. When he left the base for the event, the guard told him that she had left two hours before him in order to oversee the final changes to the bike. Now, she was seated with the Hidden Bek mechanics near the starting line. Carth jogged down from the spectators' deck to speak with her.

Gadon ensured that his men outfitted her in Hidden Bek racing gear. She was covered from the neck down in sleek, skin-tight, racing leather. By the time Carth reached her, Nomi was just pulling up her boots.

"Are you ready, soldier?" Carth asked gently.

"Of course," she responded confidently. "I'm sure it won't be too hard. I just finished speaking with the lead mechanic. He went over the finer points of the race."

"You're telling me that you've never driven ridden a swoop bike?" Carth sputtered. He looked at her and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "You know what? Don't answer that. I'd rather not know," he grumbled.

She had proven herself to be competent time and time again. But, Carth still disapproved of her recklessness. They were banking too much on this plan. They could not afford to fail. Without another word, Carth headed back to the Hidden Bek's spectator's section in a daze. He found an open spot standing next to Mission. She gave him a brief nod.

"Big day, huh?" she greeted him. "So where do the Vulkars have Bastila?" Mission asked from beside him.

Carth pointed to the corner of the viewing platform. Bastila was being held in cage with all of the other prizes. She was scantily clad to show off her assets.

"That's Bastila?" Mission asked, gaping. She didn't seem to believe him. "But… she looks completely strung out."

"Mission!" Carth admonished.

"What?" she said defensively. "I mean, she definitely does!"

A horn sounded. Because the Hidden Beks won the previous year, they had the privilege of the first race. It was time for Nomi's first heat.

He couldn't believe this was her first race. Nomi deftly navigated the course. Despite the speed of the swoop bike, she didn't even _graze_ a single obstacle. He had to hand it to her, her reflexes were astonishing for a human. When she crossed the finish line, he exhaled sharply. Carth didn't realize he'd been holding his breath the whole time.

"Check it out!" Mission cried, pointing frantically to the scoreboard. "She made it in under 32 seconds! She has to have broken a record!"

"Damn," he cursed. He looked at the scoreboard open-mouthed. "I can't believe she did it!"

"Don't celebrate yet," Mission warned. "There are a few good racers after her."

Mission was right. Not more than two heats after Nomi, a Vulkar racer named Redros beat her score by nearly a half second. From what he understood, Nomi would have only one more chance to beat the top score.

Carth watched anxiously as Nomi jumped onto the bike. Her movements were confident but he was unsure. She would have to cut her previous score by almost a whole second. Could a first-time racer accomplish that? More pressingly, could the prototype handle another race without over-heating?

At the sound of the horn, Nomi sped forward. She off to a good start. Like before, she navigated the course easily. He watched as she looked over her shoulder to see the timer. Carth's stomach sank; she was almost at the end of the track. There wasn't enough track to make up the time she needed.

Nomi had obviously come to the same conclusion as Carth. There was not enough track left. That is, there was not enough track if she was going to skirt around the obstacles. Carth's eyes widened. _Shit._ _She was too damn recklessness!_ Nomi adjusted herself in her seat and pumped the accelerator. It didn't take a fighter pilot to realize her plan. She was going to run through the obstacles and bank that the bike would hold up long enough to make it past the finish line.

She quickly jumped the next hurdle. There were five more obstacles in her path. She continued straight ahead. She knocked into the next obstacle, knocking off her right mirror and a portion of the door. Miraculously, the bike was still moving at full speed. When she reached the last obstacle, Carth heard an unpleasant screech. A boulder was scraping alongside the bottom of the speeder. The whirring of the engine began to slow. But, it didn't matter. She had crossed the finish line.

"She's incredible," Mission breathed in admiration.

* * *

As soon as Nomi stumbled out to the bike, the announcer excitedly grabbed Nomi's wrist and held it over her head. "I present to you, this year's swoop race champion! Finishing the course in under 30 seconds—she has brought glory to the Hidden Beks!" he announced. "Her record will go down in history as the time to beat—29.68 seconds!"

The announcer released her wrist. He turned away from the crowd and spoke directly to her. "Congratulations!" he said, giving her a congratulatory slap on the back. "You gave the crowd a hell of a show. Give us about 10 minutes to build up the suspense to the crowd and we'll distribute the prizes to you and the second-place winner."

Nomi was about to voice her agreement when a voice boomed from behind them. "Not so fast," a voice thundered.

Nomi and the announcer turned around. Behind them stood a heavily armored man.

"What's the meaning of this Brejik?" the announcer asked curiously.

Brejik turned to face the crowd. He held up a hand to bring attention to the people on the viewing platform. "I have reason to believe that this rider for the Hidden Beks cheated!" Brejik cried. "The Black Vulkars are officially withdrawing from the competition—and taking back our share of the prize."

The announcer looked puzzled. "But… the mechanics have already checked the bikes before and after the race, Brejik," he said slowly. "This woman won."

"We will be withdrawing our share of the prize," he repeated, more firmly this time.

"What do you mean?" Nomi exclaimed. "I win the race; I win the prize."

"I may have something to say about that, Brejik," a female voice said. Bastila had drawn upon the force to smash through her cage. Using a sword she picked off of one of her captors, she made her way towards the Black Vulkar leader.

At that moment, the whole platform broke into a brawl. A slew of Vulkars converged on the platform and began to hack away at anyone in their path. Nomi reacted quickly. She drew her blades and attempted to bring down as many people as she could. In mere seconds, Carth and Mission arrived as reinforcements. The fight was bloody but short.

Once they had finished, Nomi turned to face Bastila. Bastila was a tall woman. She easily dwarfed Nomi by two or three inches. Her outfit was designed to show off her assets.

"Carth Onasi?" Bastila asked incredulously. "You're alive! I thought that surely no one else made it off the Endar Spire."

"We both made it—only narrowly," he responded, gesturing to Nomi.

Bastila turned to Nomi. Her eyes widened, she just noticing her for the first time. "You are… one of the new recruits!" she exclaimed. "It is good then I was here to rescue you two," Bastila said coolly as she deactivated her lightsaber and stored it in hilt.

Carth and Nomi exchanged sideways glances. "Pardon?" Nomi asked after a moment.

Bastilla lifted an eyebrow. "You're lucky I was here," she replied impatiently.

"Wait a second…" Nomi said exasperatedly. "Carth and I came to rescue _you."_

"Rescue _me_?" Bastila cried. "Hardly. I'm a Jedi. I'm completely capable of handling myself. Besides, what exactly was your plan?"

"I thought it would be self-explanatory," Nomi retorted, her agitation rising. "I enter the race, I win the race and I win you as a prize."

Bastila stared. "That is certainly one of the most poorly thought out rescue missions I've ever heard," she said disdainfully. "Still, I'm impressed you were able to find me so quickly."

Carth and Nomi's eyes met. Both saw their own agitation reflected in the other's face. Nomi was already regretting rescuing the young Padawan. Despite Bastila's usefulness in aiding the Republic, Nomi was close to knocking her out and returning her to the Vulkars. Before she had time to act on this impulse, Nomi was surrounded by cheering members of the Hidden Beks. A few members lifted her up over their shoulders and calling for alcohol. Who was she to refuse?

* * *

AN: Sorry for the erratic posting! I promise to get better with it. This summer has been crazy hectic.

As always, enjoy! Feel free to send me feedback :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Bastila irritatedly sat in the corner of the room and watched the Hidden Bek members celebrating. After the swoop race, Hidden Bek medics herded Bastila into their base. Two medics placed her in a Kolto tank and provided her with a change of clothes. She was grateful, of course, but they didn't have time for these luxuries. They _certainly_ didn't have time for the party that the Beks insisted on putting on after their win.

From her spot in the corner, Nomi was casually leaning against a wall on the other side of the room. She didn't speak to many of the other partygoers. Instead, she seemed more interested in the ale in her hand.

She looked over to Captain Onasi who was standing at her side. Since the healers released her from the Kolto tank, he had been constantly by her side. He was acting as though she might be kidnapped at any moment, she thought bitterly. "How is your fellow soldier?" Bastila asked breaking the silence.

"Nomi?" Carth asked curiously. His eyes found her against the wall. "Well… she did take some damage from the crash."

"Not too bad, I hope?"

Carth shrugged. "It's hard to say. Physically, she's healing fine. Her memory… it seems to be fragmented."

"Really?" Bastila murmured. "That's too bad…"

Bastilla inspected Nomi more closely. She was still dressed in her racing gear. Every few minutes, a Bek would approach her and shake her hand or give her a slap on the back. Each time, she smiled politely and make small talk. Nomi didn't appear to be injured except for a few superficial wounds from the race.

Bastila wasn't sure what to expect when the Council transferred Nomi onto her detail. But, she seemed so… normal. She still seemed to have the characteristic charisma and likeability that she'd heard so much about. But, she was much more subdued than Bastila had expected. Perhaps, it was a result of the injuries she sustained from the crash? It was difficult to say. Bastila promised herself to keep a close watch on the Republic Recruit.

* * *

Nomi noticed that Carth had been distracted for a few days now. Perhaps he thought he was hiding it well. But, he wasn't doing nearly as good of a job as he thought. His perceptiveness was one of his biggest strengths. He could determine the tactics of their opponents and read the social dynamics in a room instantaneously. But, he was completely unable to disguise his occasional analytical sideways glances.

They hadn't known each other very long. Still, Nomi expected that she would have built up some level of rapport with Carth due to the gravity of the job that was thrust upon them. In her experience, Nomi found that suppressed emotions, positive or negative, could damage the working relationship between colleagues. As a result, Nomi was never one to beat around the bush.

The morning after the swoop race, Bastila had spent most of her time meditating in their crowded apartment. When it was time to leave the apartment to find food, Nomi ambushed him. They were exploring the busy marketplace when she finally broke the ice. "You don't trust me," she observed pointedly.

Carth stopped. "No, I don't," he said matter-of-factly.

 _Why not?_ Nomi fumed. She shouldn't allow herself to get worked up over this but she couldn't help it.

Realizing that he'd upset her, Carth spoke quickly. "Look, you're probably one of the most skilled women I've ever met. You've saved my butt more than once and I'm lucky you're here to help me. But, that doesn't mean I'm just going to start blindly trusting you. I'm just not built that way."

"Have I given you a reason to mistrust me?" Nomi asked skeptically—an eyebrow raised.

"Not yet," Carth admitted. "But, that doesn't mean you won't… I've been betrayed more than once by people I've known longer. So, don't take it personally. Ok?"

 _Don't take it personally?_ Ok, now he was really starting to get under her skin. How did he manage to sound so condescending?

"Don't tell me not to take it personally you... Hairless wookie!" she shot back.

"All right sister," Carth snorted, his anger beginning to dissipate. "Just calm down before your head explodes—we're in public."

 _Calm down?_ Nomi thought, affronted. "We'll see whose head explodes you… you ungrateful heap of bantha dung!"

"Oh, man," Carth exclaimed, bemusement replacing any anger. "Come on sister—that's the best you got? Take your best shot."

Nomi sensed that Carth was trying to get a rise out of her. Not caring that there were hundreds of people milling about in the square, she couldn't help but rise to the challenge. "Gamorrean pig-man!" she yelled stepping closer to Carth. Her face was just inches from his. Carth's eyes sparkled with amusement, which just irked her more.

"Ouch, I think you hurt my man feelings with that one..." he laughed.

His laughter irritated her further. "Fuck off, _Captain._ Do not patronize me," Nomi spat. She pushed him gently away from herself.

"Nomi, I would never dream of it," he responded. Carth looked serious, "I promise. I respect you, and I want to trust you. It just doesn't come easily to me."

They stared at each other for a few moments. Carth opened his mouth, then shut it again. Finally, he said, "You're smart. You've already proven that. Put your smarts to good use and don't trust anyone. Not me. Not Bastilla. And especially not yourself."

"So, what are we actually talking about here? That you don't trust yourself? Is that it?" Nomi responded. Her arms were crossed.

"I don't need to be analyzed," he said shortly. All traces of humor left his face. "Let's just get back to business."

"No, I don't think so," she said. "I'm not going to let you just shut down and shut me out every time you feel uncomfortable. I am not going to deal with a partner who refuses to trust me."

"Well, I am not going to deal with so many goddamn questions!" he shot back. "Why does my mistrusting you even matter? Can we please just drop this? For now?" Carth broke eye contact. He looked tired.

"Fine," Nomi said shortly. She turned on her heel and purchased a large vat of noodles from a nearby street vendor. Without a word, she shoved the food in Carth's arms and walked back towards the base.

* * *

Bastila roused herself from her meditative state. After Captain Onasi and Nomi's ill-conceived "rescue," she required time to re-center herself and contemplate their next steps. With a groan, she stretched her legs. She was still sore from being kept as a Vulkar prisoner.

Silently, she glanced around the room. She was alone in the cramped apartment that served as their base. She let out a sigh of relief. Since the swoop race, Bastila had kept to herself. The Twi'lik girl and the Wookie had been in and out of the apartment for days. They were out doing force knows what. Carth and Nomi, she assumed, must be out scouting the area.

For the past few days, Bastila kept her distance from the quiet Republic recruit. At the recommendation of the Jedi Council, Nomi Raeth was placed directly under her command. Given the circumstances, she wasn't sure how she should interact with the woman.

Bastila paced around the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Carth's Republic issued comm-link laying on the table. She picked it up and easily bypassed the security system by entering in her own superior officer credentials.

Carth's last search popped onto the screen. Nomi's Republic enlistment profile was displayed on Carth's comm-link. _Interesting_ , she thought. Both she and the captain must have had similar questions on their minds. Namely: _Who was this woman?_

Name: Nomi Raeth

Sex: Female

Age: 28

Rank: Ensign

Reporting Officer: Bastila Shan

Skills:

Languages: [Primary:] Basic, Additional: Mando'a, Binary, Huttese, Shyriiwook, Selkath, Jawaese, Rodese, Gamorrese, Ewokese, Twi'leki, Durese…

Combat: Proficient in hand-to-hand combat and bladed weapons

Specializations: Stealth, Droid Repair, and Computer Security

The profile was brief—just as it was intended. Surely, the lack of information was frustrating to Captain Onasi. He had a reputation for meticulously scouring his partners' records before missions. The information in her file was particularly sparse. He would not find any additional information on her through Republic records.

She let out an audible sigh. Nomi spent plenty of time with Captain Onasi. He was not an unintelligent man. It wouldn't be long before he started questions about why protocol was foregone to allow an ensign to serve in a commanding officer's detail. But, despite her history with Nomi, she knew little more about her than Carth. She only knew how she _was._ She had no clue who Nomi was now without all of her memories.

Just then, an irritated Nomi burst through the door of the apartment. Captain Onasi was right behind her holding a large container of food. Much to her chagrin, she felt her stomach growl. She hadn't realized how hungry she was during her meditation.

Nomi's eyes softened. "Hungry?" she asked gently. Without looking at her Onasi, she took the food out of his arms and scooped a serving into a mess kit she got out from her bad.

If she wasn't so hungry, Bastila may have waited until Onasi and Nomi had served themselves. But, she practically shoveled the food into her mouth and piled on a second helping just as Carth and Nomi took their first bites.

"Carth," Bastila began, her hunger finally starting to abate. "What plans do you have to get off this planet."

Carth paused as he was scooping food into his mess kit.

"Perhaps one of the locals could help us?" Bastila suggested. "Do either of you have any connections on this planet?"

"No," Carth shook his head. "No one we've met so far will have the connections to get us past the blockade."

They both turned to Nomi. "I suggest we go back to the cantina," she responded without missing a beat.

"The cantina does make for a good location to gather information…" she mused. "It's settled. We'll head to the cantina after we eat."

Carth scowled but didn't say anything. Instead, he nodded affirmatively with his jaw tightly clenched. Bastila looked back and forth between the two. _They must have had an argument,_ she thought. And maybe, if she wasn't so hungry, she would have cared. Instead, she piled on a third helping and basked in the silence.

* * *

Neither Carth nor Bastila seemed thrilled to be in the cantina. Bastila, in particular, looked incredibly uncomfortable in her surroundings. She did her best to maintain her composure; her expression rapidly shifted between curiosity and disgust. Once they had secured a table, Nomi got up to go to the bar.

"Where are you going?" Bastila snapped.

"I'm getting a drink," Nomi pointed to the bar. "You want anything?" she asked lightly.

"It's barely midday!" she protested and looked around at Carth for assistance. Carth stared pointedly at his hands folded in front of him.

Nomi shrugged. "It's just one drink," she replied. Without waiting for Bastila's reply, she turned and headed over to flag down a bartender. She smiled at the bartender and ordered an ale. After a moment, she added a mug of stimcaf for Carth—a peace offering.

As she walked towards their table, she noticed Bastila had left. When she arrived, she took a swig of her ale and handed Carth the mug of piping hot stimcaf. He looked up at her, his face grateful. He murmured his thanks.

"Where is Bastila?" she asked after a moment, glancing around the cantina.

"She took off," Carth replied. He stopped to inhale the scent of his drink. "Said she was going to see if anyone could help us."

Nomi raised her eyebrows. She doubted that anyone would be willing to share information with the bratty Padawan. She knew that Bastila was probably more than capable of taking care of herself. However, she felt responsible for the young woman. It was probably the first time she had been out on her own since being accepted at the Jedi Temple. Bastila put on quite the act, but Nomi could tell that she was unsure of herself and eager to prove herself.

It didn't take her long to spot Bastila. She was in the back of the cantina close to the pazaak tables. Bastila was standing stiffly with her arms crossed in front of her. Nomi watched her from a distance for a short while. Bastila was able to flag down a few men but they quickly lost interest in the conversation when they realized she had no interest in pursuing them physically.

"Hey, pretty lady," a sleazy looking noble drawled. He put a hand on Bastila's right shoulder. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Bastila looked affronted. Before she could speak, Nomi stepped in. "Sorry sir, she's with me," Nomi grinned, and put an arm around Bastila's waist.

The noble looked mortified. He muttered his apologies, and he hurriedly shuffled back to the bar. His friends were hooting and howling with laughter.

"Thank you," Bastila said stiffly, refusing to meet Nomi's gaze.

"You're welcome," she replied, shooting her a reassuring smile.

At this point, Carth had caught up with them. He silently gestured behind Nomi.

"It's been a while," a low voice rumbled. Nomi turned around. She recognized him immediately; he was the Mandalorian she and Carth met in the Under City. This time, however, he was wearing his street clothes instead of his Mandalorian armor. Also, he traded his massive assault rifle for two blaster pistols secured at his hip. Even without his armor, he was a large man. He was barrel chested, and he stood almost two full heads taller than herself. "The name is Canderous of the clan Ordo," he reminded her.

Nomi didn't respond. She nodded; he had her attention.

"I saw you in the swoop race," he continued. "You've got guts. I respect that…"

"Don't you work for Davik Kang?" Carth interrupted. "What would a hired merc for the Exchange want with a swoop racer?" he asked suspiciously.

"It is no longer lucrative for me to work for Davik," he explained dryly. "I'm looking for a way off of this rock."

"I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him. Mandalorian mercs are notoriously…"

The Mandalorian cut him off. "You ride like a madwoman. A woman who might be just mad enough to help me break into the Sith base to steal the launch codes," Canderous continued, speaking as though he couldn't hear Carth.

Nomi heard Carth inhale sharply beside her at the mention of the Sith base. "Nomi, don't listen to him. It's far too risky," Carth warned.

"Captain Onasi might be right," Bastila added.

"What do you want me to do?" Nomi asked curiously. "Surely, you already have the skills you need to pull something like this off."

Canderous laughed. "You have anonymity," he replied. "It's no secret that I'm Davik's man. I'll provide the necessary droids and resources. I just need someone who won't be recognized the second they set foot into Sith territory."

Nomi nodded, slowly taking in his proposal. His offer seemed genuine. He knew what he wanted, and he knew that she could help him get it. The plan seemed risky, of course. But, any plan to escape the planet would incite some risk. Carth and Bastila were obviously skeptical—some skepticism was normal. But, they needed to take risks if they were going to succeed in getting Bastila off this planet.

"How do you propose we do this?" she asked.

"Simple," Canderous replied. "There's a Twi'lek in the Upper City; her name's Janice Nall. I've reserved a T3 unit in her shop. This T3 can get you past the Sith security system no problem. From there, you steal the launch codes."

"What use are the codes to pass through the blockade if we don't have a ship?" she said impatiently.

"Leave the ship to me," he assured her. "While you're in the base, I'll secure the ship with Davik."

Nomi was quiet. She looked over at Carth and Bastila. Carth jaw was tight but he seemed resigned to accepting the Mandalorian's help. Bastila's face, on the other hand, was completely blank. She seemed to be deferring to the two oldest members in the party.

"We're in."

* * *

AN: Chapter 7 is out! This one took me an incredibly long time to finish. It has been a long time that I've written any creative pieces outside of a school setting. So, it has been hard to try to develop each character's individual voices. Bastila and Canderous both have very difficult personalities for me to capture. I hope I did them justice :)


End file.
